


Fallout: The Young Avengers

by caesar_rules_all



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fallout, M/M, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar_rules_all/pseuds/caesar_rules_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 20 years of living underground in a bunker, Teddy Altman gets kicked out. What will he encounter in his new life in the wasteland?</p><p>Young Avengers belong to Marvel Comics. Fallout characters and setting belong to Bethesda. Some characters are mine</p><p>Visit me on Tumblr: http://caesarrulesall.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

“Theodore Altman, scout recon of the 26th division, you are sentenced to exile for sabotage of other members.” 

Those were the last words that the Elder of his BoS chapter said. Teddy could barely if at all hear them since all he could hear was his heartbeat. He was scared. Where would he go? He has never left the safety of the bunker. The only idea of the outside world came from the simulations that he used in training.

Teddy was escorted out of the Elder’s chamber and led to his supplies chest were everything he owned was in. It didn’t have much in it but enough for him to get by in the wasteland. He felt singled out, everyone trying to avoid him. They all know what he did. Some didn’t care, most didn’t like it. His “best friend” hated it. Greg was the one to blow it out of proportion, spreading lies about him trying to corrupt him fellow scouts and knights. 

He tried to ignore them the best he could, but he could still feel the glares in his direction. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention, even if it’s negative attention. He kept telling himself to look down and never look back, what’s done is done. He could hear someone shout out, “Dead man walking!”  
Before reaching the entrance of the bunker, the knight that was his escort informed him that he was allowed one person to say his final goodbyes to and someone already volunteered to be that person. That person was, of course, Greg.

“So the little scout still gets to live? Doesn’t seem right.” Greg said with a smirk.

Teddy didn’t look up or even acknowledge his presents. Teddy never felt weak unless it was around Greg, the man that practically ruined his life.

“You know, if you weren’t every guys bitch, this fate could have been avoided.”

“That’s a lie… it’s all a lie…you lied…”

“It’s a shame your mother is not around to see the success her son turned out to be.”

This got Teddy’s attention. Teddy’s fist was going in full swing until his escort stopped him from breaking a few teeth. Teddy struggled to be free from the knight. He finally wanted to give Greg what he had coming, from all the stunts he’s pulled on Teddy.

After being dragged to the entrance, he was let go and pushed towards the door. With a gun pointed at him, he knew that he couldn’t just try to sneak back in somehow, that point was clear. Teddy just pulled himself together and walked towards the outside world. The large metal door shut with a loud clank and there he knew his life was either going to get better or terribly worse. The way it could be better that he can maybe forget his life in an isolated group of people or it could be worse is that a radscorpion is coming his way.


	2. Escape The Scorpion

Teddy ran as fast as he could without tripping over anything that was in his path. He tried to remember what the survival specialist had said about coming in contact with radscorpions. All that he remembers what she said was that if possible, shoot it in the stinger. Without the stinger, it would have no choice but to run away, being defenseless and such.

Teddy was breathing heavily from just running a few hundred feet. He forgot how heavy his belongings and armor can be. He made a quick bolt to the left, hoping to find somewhere to hide and something to hide behind. He needed some time to get his laser pistol ready for the fight that was going to take place.

He finally had to stop from nearly passing out from exhaustion. All the running for nothing since he ran into a dead end, a wall of stone in front of him and a radscorpion closing in on him. He had just enough sense left in him to think of the plan of going up. Teddy quickly latched on to the wall of stone and tried to make the climb. The wall wasn't too high but it was high enough were you needed the muscles and will power to perform the task of climbing it.

With just a few more feet to go, a fiery pain shot up his right leg. He let out a hiss from the pain, nearly losing his grip on the rocks that kept him from the death that was below him now. Sitting on top of the stone wall, Teddy searched for his pistol that would finally end this mutant of nature. He took aim once he had his gun, pulled the trigger, and shot the monster only once before it died. 

Teddy was relieved that the radscorpion was dead, one less thing he had to worry about. He couldn't believe that it only took a minute for him to find trouble outside the bunker. The simulations were so basic and easy that no one would believe that the outside world was this dangerous. No one prepared him or his survival classmates for this kind of combat. He wasn't even taught how to concoct anti-venom that could now be the key to his survival. 

Teddy stumbled to find a perfect way to balance himself without putting too much pressure on him leg that was now going a bit numb from the venom. Teddy trekked his way back towards the bunkers. He could have sworn that when he was running away from the radscorpions, he spotted a strip of road in the corner of his eye. If he could get on a road, he might be able to come across a caravaneer. He needed any kind of help he could get right now.

With the right side of his body numb, Teddy made it to the road that he saw. He collapsed on the charred tar road from the numbness that would soon be all over and kill him. Teddy saw a silhouette of a person in the distance walking away from him. 

"Help! I need help!" He shouted no response. He reached for his holstered pistol and shot near the silhouette and shouted once more. Teddy's eyesight was beginning to fade, he can't see if he was noticed or not. He then heard footsteps walking towards him. The walking then turned to running.

"My god, what the hell happened to him?" a woman's voice had said to a man that uttered a response that Teddy couldn't hear. Teddy just closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep that he knew would last forever.


	3. Doctors Visit

"I'm sorry Ted, she was the bravest among us all. Her death is just a prime example why we rarely go to the surface." This news was brought by Sarah's commanding officer. Teddy just sat in the office, tears running down his face. His mother was gone. He couldn't believe it. There was still so much that she had to teach him. 

Teddy was left along for a while before a familiar face came in, his best friend. 

"Ted, I heard about your mom. Attack by a group of raiders? That has to be rough." Well, of course it's rough! You try losing your mother to the savages.

"Can I just have some time alone, please?" Teddy managed to say without making too much emotion be noticeable.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Greg left while his friend remains alone in the room, trying to pull himself together. What kind of life will he live now that he has mother? She was the only one that he had, now that she's gone...

\----

Teddy slowly opened his eyes, a painful pounding in his head. The light was fuzzy and everything was unclear. He groaned when he attempted to get out of the uncomfortable bed he was laying in.

"Hey, take it easy. You're still not healthy enough to be released. I suggest you stay in bed," a man's voice had said from across the room.

"Released from where? Where am I and how did I get here?" Panic had set in for Teddy; he didn't want to end up in a raider’s camp, like his mother.

"You're going to be fine, calm down. You're with the Followers. We're going to help you the best we can." 

This still didn't calm Teddy's nerves. Who were the Follows? The only people he has ever learned about were the raiders and the old army, the Enclave. He was in unknown territory to an unknown group of people. Can you blame him for being nervous?

Teddy sprang from the bed, hoping to make a mad dash for an exit. With his vision impaired, he fell flat on his face from tripping over a stool.

"I told you that you shouldn't get up. If only you would have listened." The man came over to help Teddy up off the ground. He placed him gently back onto the bed and reminded him to stay. At least he didn't hit him.

"Who are the Follows? Who are you?" Teddy finally got the confidence to ask the man a simple question.

"My name is William Kaplan; I am a member of the Follows of the Apocalypse. You are at one of own outposts. We tend to refuges and the sick we come across. Our purpose is to help not harm, so you don't have to worry about me killing you."

This was somewhat a relief to Teddy, but he knows he shouldn't be so quick to trust. He knows the consequences to that. This is still so new to him, the outside world and who's in it.

"Put these on, they will help you withstand the bright light," William handed Teddy a pair of sunglasses, "I'm also going to give you a dose of Med-X, this will help the pain." 

"So were you the one who saved me? On the road?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, my partner Kate and I were out gathering some supplies for possible trade with the traveling merchants. I didn't hear you, but your shot got my attention. You're lucky that you were already down to the ground or Kate would have shot you between the eyes."

"Thanks for helping me. I guess I really appreciate it."

"No problem, it's my job to help those in need. So, who are you? I didn't see any forms of identity on you, though your armor is odd. Never seen it in my life." William looked at Teddy from head to foot, trying to figure out him origin.

"My name is Theodore Altman. As for my wonderful attire, it is just something that I picked up on the side of the road." Teddy knew that the Brotherhood of Steel was not favored in the wasteland. He didn't want this doctor to kill him for being a Brotherhood, wait, and ex-Brotherhood member. 

"Yeah, okay," William didn't seem pleased with the answer to the armor, "well, Theodore, it's late and you need to rest if you want your eyesight back by morning."

Teddy nodded and laid back in the uncomfortable bed. William reminded him again to remain in bed. Teddy agreed and quickly fell back asleep.


	4. Followers Fort

"This is the guy who nearly vaporized you?" A soft woman's voice said from the doorway, "What's his name?"

"My name is Teddy and I'm perfectly capable of answering questions that pertain to me." Teddy never liked the feeling of being left out of a conversation, defiantly when it's about him.

"So sassy, I kinda like that," the woman gave a light chuckle, seeming amused by his sudden response.

"Kate, go to the supply closet and get me a bottle of scorpion anti-venom, please," William turned to her with a smile on his face, hoping that she would give in to his command.

"Whatever Billy, I don't see why you can't get off your ass and do it." She went off to fetch the item, not liking the fact that she caved.

"I have to take care of the 'poor patient'," Billy lightly laughed at himself as he was just finishing up his stitch work on Teddy's leg.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "How long will I have to be in here, bed rest I mean. I can see perfectly and the pain and swelling has gone down. I want to get up and actually walk around for once." 

Billy looked Teddy in the eyes and said with a sigh, "I guess with your health in now stabilizing, you can walk around, but not for long, got it?"

Teddy gave Billy a mock solute and a small smile. He was glad that he could at least stretch out his sore muscles. What he really wanted was some fresh air. He will get it, after a quick dose of anti-venom.  
\---

With Billy by his side, Teddy looked around at where he was staying. Inside of an old pre-war fort, the Followers set up the outpost. Everywhere Teddy looked, there were tents set up for the refugees to relax in the shade and escape from the harsh sun. Doctors and nurses tended to everyone. Guards with light firearms roamed around while tougher looking guards with heavy weapons stood at the gates. Teddy felt safe here. He felt like he didn't want to go.

"So how long have you been in isolation Teddy?" Billy said almost in a hush.

Teddy just stared at him in confusion. What was he talking about? His eyes got larger when he figured it out.

"I know where you're from and who you live with. An old medical journal had a description of the armor that you are wearing. Don't act all scared, it's not like I'm going to kill you. That is, of course, if you don't try to kill me first." Billy said this with a laugh. Teddy was still a little afraid of what Billy might do, but he thinks that if he hasn't killed him yet, will he even at all?

Teddy cleared his throat, "I don't live with them anymore. Got kicked out. A rumor pissed off the Elder, and they sentenced me to exile."

"You're better off without them. They use their technology for war when it should be used for helping those in need. Glad to see that you are not so corrupt," Billy flashed Teddy a comforting smile, "If you don't mind me asking, what was this rumor about."

"Sabotage." Short, simple and straight to the point. Teddy knew better then to tell strangers about the secret that he had always kept. If he couldn't trust a 'friend', then he can't trust a stranger. After all, he's not lying about the allegations.

"Well, whatever your reasons may have been, I bet they were noble. Now, please take a seat. I have some paperwork I need you to fill out for me. It won't take long, just some information I need about medical history, your family's medical history, all that fun stuff." Billy laid a stack of papers in front of Teddy, "Try not to lie about anything."

Teddy let out a groan after he saw all the papers that he has to fill out. "'It won't take long'" my ass!" he thought to himself. Teddy gripped the pen and started filling them out.


	5. Welcome Aboard

"Everything seems to be fine; no major illness in your family history, or at least from what you gave me, and there seems to no longer be a trace of any venom in your system." Billy explained to Teddy, who was waiting patiently for his results to be read.

"So happens now?" Teddy looked up, concern in his voice.

"Since you no longer need the Followers services, you are free to leave." Billy said with a smile as if he knew that’s what Teddy wanted all along.

Teddy had to think about what he has said. Though of leaving made Teddy feel a little light headed. He was saved by these people, by Billy. He didn't have a will to leave. If he left, where would he go? The Brotherhood Bunker? Absolutely not! He got kicked out for a lie so he knew that he was never to return. Nowhere to go and obvious not trained enough to survive in the wasteland, this only left him one choice...

"I want to stay." Teddy spoke up after a few minutes in deep thought.

"Excuse me?" Billy said with a confused voice.

"You heard me, I want to stay and be a part of the Follows. I want to somehow join." Teddy was stern about his decision. Billy just sat there and nodded

"Alright, say that if you join, what skills can you provide that will help our cause? You have no medical practice. All that you can really be is a guard. Do you think you can do that? I have no idea what you were taught through the Brotherhood, but what we do is the complete opposite what they do. You will have to possibly forget all the political, technological, and radical ideas that the Brotherhood spreads and learn ours. Is that something that you can do?" Billy could have been mistaken for interrogating Teddy with the sound of his voice. 

Billy knew that this was not going to be easy for Teddy, learning new and opposite ideas. Teddy, on the other hand, thought that the re-teaching would be easy. He never believed in the lies that the Brotherhood was saying. Technology was to belong to the public for medical purposes, not for the needs of an army. He knew this. All his life he was told that he was wrong about this, as well as another thing.

"Yes. Whatever it takes, I want to be here. I want to help in any way that I can. If that means that I have to be a guard, then so be it. If I have to be retaught many things, then I will sit in a classroom for days. I just want to be a part of this." What Teddy really wanted to say was, "Please, don't make me go out there; I don't want to go back."

"Fine, you will be put as a guard. I have no clue what it is that you will be doing, Kate will fill you in on that. This may not be official but," Billy reached out his hand to Teddy, "welcome to the Follows of the Apocalypse."

Teddy grabbed Billy's hand and gave him a soft smile as thanks for saving him once again.


	6. Heading Out

"It's just like shooting a laser pistol, just without the buzz," Kate had said at a safe distance. Teddy was unsure about this. He has never fired any other weapon other than energy guns. Teddy squeezed the trigger slightly; the recoil almost made the revolver hit his forehead. He completely missed the target "Grip the gun tighter."  
He pulled the trigger again; the kick-back was not as bad this time. Bull’s-eye. Teddy felt some form of pride, like when young child gets their first BB gun and hits the tin can the first time. "Good, now let's just hope you hit the bad guys like you do the targets." Kate gave him a handful of extra bullets for him to continue practicing. After going through about a dozen rounds, Teddy was sure that he could handle using any form of firearms. Energy or not.  
"Kate, I need you to come over here for a minute." Billy had yell from across the field. He was busy checking on files involving the forts inventory, patient records, and anything else that needs to be in-order. Billy's job is not so much with the tending of medical needs of others rather than being a stock boy. He and Kate roam the wasteland to find ingredients and supplies for trade and for their own needs.   
Kate and Billy came over to Teddy with excited looks on their faces, "Ted, I want you to come along with me and Kate to collect some debt. Are you willing to come with us? You don't have to if yo-"  
"Yes, I want to come along. What needs to be done?"  
"We need to find a blond man that we believe that has fled to a nearby town. Goodsprings, I think that’s the name. It's just a little past those mountains. Pack whatever you think is necessary to bring along. We'll meet by the gates once I'm done checking all of us out." Billy walked away with a smile on his face. Teddy has come to the conclusion that Billy must enjoy the opportunities whenever we can go outside these walls. He doesn't blame him.  
"Well, you heard him. Fill your bag with what you need: food, water, ammo, whatever. Also, take these; consider it payment for coming along." Kate handed him 150 caps, "Now, I suggest you bring your laser pistol along with the pistol we gave you. We don't want you to be confused out in the middle of nowhere. If the bullets mess you up, switch to energy." Teddy gave a nod and followed Kate to the storage room.   
Teddy was genuinely happy about going along with these two. Kate seems like she can stand her ground and you definitely don't want to be on her bad side. Billy, as for what Teddy can see, a kind hearted guy that is easy to get along with. Both are the kind of people that Teddy needed in his life. No longer being cooped up in a bunker full of people with military type attitudes. This was a breath of fresh air for him.   
Teddy's heart was pounding louder and louder the closer he was to the main gate. He knew that he was nervous, but he didn't know why. He really had nothing to fear. If he was in any danger, Billy and Kate would be there to help. "All we're doing is collecting a debt," he thought, "what really danger can there be?"  
At the gate, Billy was waiting for them. Teddy had noticed that Billy had a complete change of clothes. He looks less like a doctor and now more like a merc. The rugged look worked for him. Teddy started to blush the lower his eyes went on Billy.   
"Good, everyone is ready. Let’s get going." Billy gave a slight head jerk towards the gate.  
Everyone waived them goodbye, hoping for their safe return


End file.
